


Seeing Double

by themarkofpain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Happy Ending, Human Castiel, Jealous Dean, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad Dean, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarkofpain/pseuds/themarkofpain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets jealous when a new hunter, Dan, rolls into town and starts flirting with Cas. But is he who he says his is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Double

This was supposed to be easy, Dean thought as he laid on the old barn floor after being punched multiple times by a particularly angry vampire. His machete was across the room and the vampires were starting to surround Dean from all sides.

Where the hell are Sam and Cas?

Just as Dean was starting to panic, he saw a vampire’s head fly off its body. As he heard another thump to the floor, Dean scrambled onto his feet and ran to his knife. But by the time he turned around, all the vampires were dead.

The relief that Dean felt once all the vampires were killed was short lived, because when he turned around, it was neither Sam nor Cas with a machete in their hands.

The man had a well-defined face with high cheek bones that were scattered with freckles and blood. His ripped jeans and black leather jacket were splattered with blood as well.

Dean raised his own knife, prepared to fight despite the fact that the stranger had quite possibly just saved his life.

"Who are you?" Dean asked in a rough voice.

The man was about to answer when Cas and Sam suddenly came barreling through the barn door.

"Dean, are you okay?" Cas asked in a worried tone as he rushed to Dean, not even noticing the other man in the room.

"Yeah, Cas, I'm good," Dean breathed out, glancing at Cas before he continued to stare at the stranger. Cas followed Dean's line of sight to the man and his eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

Sam had also been staring at the man and was once again repeating what everyone was wondering - "Who are you?"

"My name is Dan," he smirked before continuing, "I'm just another hunter, like I'm assuming you fellas are. I was in the area so I picked up the case. Good thing I got here when I did, huh?" Dan nodded his head at Dean and then walked closer to the small team of hunters.

Sam looked over at his brother and tilted his head in question.

"The vamps had me surrounded and I didn't have my knife," Dean muttered, then he looked at Dan and said a bit louder, "Thanks for that."

Sam quickly raised his eyebrows and added, "Yeah, thanks. It's a good thing you were here, Cas and I were dealing with vamps outside."

Dan raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who?"

"Oh, sorry. This is Cas," Sam gestured toward him and then towards himself, "and I'm Sam Winchester. And the guy you saved was my brother, Dean."

"Well, it's nice to meet y'all," Dan said with a cheeky smile.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Dan," Cas stated with a soft smile. Dan's smile grew even larger as he swept his eyes down Cas' body. Dean frowned and shifted closer to Cas.

Sam ended the start of an awkward moment by saying, "It's weird. We know almost all the serious hunters out there, but I've never heard of you."

Dan finally turned away from Cas and said, "I don't like talking with other hunters. I prefer to keep my head down and do my own thing."

"I get it, man, I do.” Sam agreed. “But you should come eat with us. It's not everyday we meet a new hunter." 

"Aw, Sam, he probably doesn't want to, since he does his own thing and all," Dean said with an edge in his voice.

"I think I can pull out some manners for one meal, Dean, especially if blue eyes over here is coming too," Dan winked at Cas.

"Yes, I too will be attending," Cas stated in a confused voice.

"Alright, it's settled then. Let’s go," Sam affirmed and turned towards the exit. 

When they get outside, they find another car parked next to the Impala. Dan had a proud smile on his face as he walked to, what must be, his car.

Dean huffed out a laugh, “Is that a Cadillac…”

“1959 Cadillac Eldorado with a pull-down top and original paint? Why yes it is.” Dan interrupted with a glowing smile that lit his entire face.

“Whoa, this is so cool!” Sam marveled as he slowly circled the car. “Isn’t this a great car, Dean?”

“It’s okay, I guess,” Dean mumbled.

“Hey, Sam, would you like to ride with me to the diner?,” Dan offered. “You know, since you like the car so much.”

“Oh yeah, that would be awesome. Thanks!” Sam replied enthusiastically as he quickly moved to the passenger door.

“How about you, Cas?” Dan added as he moved towards the driver’s side.

Cas turned back to look at Dean in question, but Dean only shrugged his shoulders, hoping Cas would understand that he could do what he wanted. Even though Dean really wanted Cas with him.

Cas smiled at Dan as he replied, “Sure, sounds like it will be enjoyable.”

“Alright, now it’s a party!” Dan exclaimed. “You go out first, Dean, and I’ll follow you.”

Dean didn’t look in his rear view mirror the whole way to the diner.

**********

"You guys were the ones who stopped the apocalypse?" Dan asked, clearly impressed.

"Well, the apocalypse did start because of them as well," Cas joked and Dan smiled at him. 

"But that's not even the craziest thing that's happened to us," Sam continued on excitedly. "We've been back in time, fought fairies and met an oversized suicidal teddy bear. Who talked."

"Wait - a giant teddy bear that talks? Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not," Sam replied before taking another swig of beer while Dan laughed.

"But time travel, I've never heard of that actually working," Dan said with curiosity.

Sam swallowed his bite of food before responding, "Well, only angels have the power to teleport people back in time."

Dan scoffed, "Angels? You can't be serious."

"Oh, but we are," Dean retorted. He was getting tired of Dan's company.

"So, you have actually talked with real angels," Dan asked in awe.

Before anyone else could answer, Cas stated, "Yes, they have conversed with several angels. And I, myself, used to be an angel of the Lord." Dean tried to ignore the pang of hurt and sadness that blossomed in his chest.

Dan let out a low whistle before he replied, "I knew there was something special about you, blue eyes." Cas blushed and looked down at the table, while Dean thought about punching Dan in the face. Not because Dan said that, but because he made it look so easy to compliment him. It made Dean wonder why he couldn't say things like that. "I guess I should believe in more of the supernatural myths I've read about," Dan continued.

"You read a lot of lore books?" asked Sam, excitement clear in his voice.

"Well, I have to when I'm hunting, but I also enjoy several other lore books when I'm not," Dan admitted.

"Man, then you have got to see all the books we have at our bunker," Sam exclaimed.

"Bunker?" Dan questioned.

Dean almost choked on the food he was currently eating, "You can't just tell people about our secret bunker, Sam."

"Dan did save your life, Dean. I believe we can trust him," Cas reprimanded.

Dean felt himself redden and he wished a dark hole would just suddenly appear and swallow him whole. But the moment passed quickly; Sam was already telling Dan all about their once relatively secret bunker, and Cas had long since turned away from Dean.

Maybe the vamps should have killed me, Dean thought. It would have hurt a hell of a lot less than this.

**********

Dean took another gulp of his beer as he watched Sam shove yet another book into Dan's hands. It was apparently a very important book about werewolf lunar cycles, as Sam was going on and on about it with wild hand gestures.

But Dan was only giving half his attention to Sam because Cas had been telling him about enochian. Cas hadn't even talked with Dean about enochian. Dean felt as if he had been stabbed in the chest, and he wondered why the hell he was even sitting there, enduring the pain of seeing Dan squirm into his life.

Dean quickly swallowed down the rest of his beer and then left the room, trying not to notice how neither Sam nor Cas looked up at him as he left.

This continued for three days.

Dean stayed in his room most of the time, because any time he would come out it would be the same - Dan leaning in close to Cas as he talked about some angel lore, and Sam excitedly showing Dan another "amazing" lore book.

Sam and Cas hadn't said more than a few words to Dean in the last three days.

One time Dean had even walked past the library to see all three of them eating together, each with a sandwich in their hands.

"This is awesome, Dan!" Sam had exclaimed.

Cas has moaned in agreement and Dean had nearly sprinted back to his room.

Apparently Dan could cook for his family too.

Dean felt sorry for himself, and he hated it. He hated how Dan had just swooped in and was stealing precise time away from him being with his family. Time away from Cas.

Dean hated Dan.

He was passing by the room Dan was staying in and noticed how he was actually alone for once. He was drying his hair with one of the bunker's towels, and Dean fought the urge to rip it out of his hands and yell in his face about how it wasn’t his.

He took a deep breath and then knocked on the already open door.

"Oh, hey, Dean. Man, the water press in those showers is amazing!" Dan complimented as he continued to rub his hair dry.

"Yeah, it's great. So, how much longer do you think you're going to stay here?" Dean quickly asked.

"I'm not sure, but I don't see Sam or Cas complaining that I'm still here," Dan shrugged with a smirk.

Dean felt his blood start to boil and he edged closer to the other man, "Who do you think you are?" Dean inquired in a low voice.

Dan's smirk morphed into a toothy smile. "A better version of you," he countered with a wink before walking out of the room.

Dean shuddered as a chill went down his spine. He knew that Dan was bad news. Dean had to figure out exactly who Dan was.

**********

After three hours of research, Dean discovers that there was almost no information about Dan to be found anywhere. He even called several hunters as well, and none of them had ever heard of him. Dean was starting to panic; who - or what - was currently living with his family?

Dean began to research monsters. Or maybe Dan was possessed? But then Dean remembered what he had said; "A better version of you."

Then the word suddenly popped into Dean's head: Doppelganger. And then everything was starting to make sense. Dan was cocky and good at hunting and had a classic car. He may have loved books more than Dean, but Dan interacted with Sam the way he wished he could.

Dan had also made it clear that he likes Cas.

As Dean continued his research it became so clear. Doppelgangers not only act like their twin, but they also become what the person wishes he were. They are better than the original.

Dean was about to exit out of an article when something caught his eye:

Once the doppelganger has infiltrated all aspects of the human’s life, the doppelganger will next eliminate the human and place himself into his life. This completes the process for the doppelganger, completely transforming into the human.

Dean’s breath hitched and he felt his palms start to sweat. But he immediately felt angry. Dan didn’t deserve his life, as messed up as it can be. 

For once, Dean liked his life, especially now that Cas was living with them in the bunker. He would always make breakfast for Sam and Cas, even though Cas didn’t usually eat in the morning. He would always head straight to the coffee maker and just sit there drinking through at least two cups of coffee. Cas was there to watch movies with late at night. He would watch with great intensity until he would fall asleep on Dean’s shoulder, softly curled into his side.

Dean loved every second of it; even when Cas got all grumpy when the brothers would sometimes use all the warm water before he got the chance to shower. He knew right then and there that he would do anything to keep this life with his brother and his angel.

Dean left his room to go to the Impala and get his silver knife. As he was passing by the library, he suddenly stopped in his tracks. Sam was completely alone.

"Where is Dan?" Dean asked, panic quickly filling his chest.

"Oh, Dan is with Cas in his room," Sam replied, oblivious to his brother's growing hysteria and the suggestive situation that he had just implied.

Dean dragged his hand down his face and took a deep breath, trying with no avail to alleviate the sinking feeling in his stomach. He swiftly left the library and moved towards the garage.

Dean had to end this.

**********

"You don't have much stuff in your room, Cas," Dan noticed.

Cas was sitting on his bed while he observed Dan slowly circle his bedroom. "Well, I haven't lived here that long," Cas muttered, suddenly feeling vaguely self-conscious.

Dan quickly moved to sit next to Cas on the bed, his face filled with empathy and concern. "I'm sorry, Cas. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Dan then gently grasped Cas' knee and stroked his thumb back and forth.

Cas' breath hitched at the tender movements, and he found himself leaning into Dan's hand.

Cas was enjoying the soft touches when Dan silently lifted his hand to caress Cas' face, turning his head in the process. Blue eyes widened as they scanned the other man's soft expression. 

Cas then asked in a shaky voice, "What are you doing?"

Dan paled and looked slightly panicked before he once again apologized. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to be too forward...but Cas, I really like you. You are incredibly smart and caring and kind. You are just overall amazing," Dan smiled softly and Cas felt himself melt into Dan's affectionate touch.

Wait - no, Cas thought, I'm in love with Dean. I can't be with Dan.

But he doesn't love you back, Cas bitterly reminded himself. And here right in front of him was a beautiful man who actually liked him and thought he was great.

And Cas knew deep down that Dean would never feel that way.

So with a heavy heart, Cas whispered, "I like you too."

Dan's smile turned radiant, but it quickly subsided as he began to lean closer to Cas' face, his eyes glancing down to his lips as he inched closer and closer.

Cas tried not to think about it too much as he leaned towards Dan's face.

When their lips finally met, Cas felt nothing. Yes, Dan had soft and pliable lips. But there were no feelings beneath the kiss. However, when Dan pulled closer to deepen the kiss and tangled his fingers in Cas' hair, Cas was suddenly reminded of Dean. Dean had caressed his hair like that before.

And then the kiss was so much better. Cas imagined that it was Dean kissing him, and he surged forward with a new found eagerness.

Just as Dan was starting to push Cas down onto the bed, the door burst open.

Dean broke through the door with purpose, anger etched on his face, never expecting to see the scenario that was currently burning his eyes.

His face instantly fell into despair as he saw Dan and Cas quickly move away from kissing. Unfortunately, it was not quick enough.

A lump was quickly forming in Dean's throat from shock and confusion. He kept opening and closing his mouth, words no longer able to be put into sentences.

"Dean?" Cas barely uttered, confused by Dean's abrupt appearance and his kiss with Dan.

"Cas," Dean barely whispered as he felt his heart fall to the floor.

But then Dean glanced over at Dan and saw his smug expression, not even trying to look guilty.

"What is it you want, Dean? We were kind of in the middle of something," Dan purred with an evil smile before he winked.

Dean's sadness and heartbreak quickly changed into pure rage, his face contorting into new fury.

Dean lunged at Dan and made a cut on his face with the silver blade. The skin sizzled and burned, causing it to melt down his face, exposing a sliver of the muscles underneath.

Dan hissed with pain before he turned to glare at Dean, his eyes now a deep shade of red. Cas gaped at Dan with horror and confusion while moving even further away from him.

Dean punched Dan in the face and then readied the knife in his hand. However, Dan quickly recovered and gave Dean a punch of his own. Dean fell back from the force and Dan pinned him onto the floor.

“You really think you can defeat me, Dean?” Dan sneered. “I am better than you.”

“Yeah, I do,” Dean calmly answered. He kneed Dan in the stomach and flipped him over in one practiced motion.

Then, with no hesitation, Dean plunged the knife into Dan’s heart.

Dan screamed when the knife pierced his chest, but then Dean dug in deeper, letting out all the anger that he had felt when Dan was in the bunker.

Dan was dead. When Dean got up, he noticed how Dan’s wounds as well as his eyes and mouth were bleeding black blood.

Cas was also staring at Dan's dead body, but in complete shock and disbelief. He then slowly turned to Dean and asked, "What was he?”

Dean looked a bit sheepish after his burst of killing rage and stammered, “He was a doppelganger. Specifically, my doppelganger. Eventually, he was going to kill me.”

Cas’ face filled with understanding and then anger, “I would never let him kill you, Dean.”

Dean shivered at Cas’ intensity, but then he was suddenly hit with the memory of Cas and Dan kissing before he barged in the room.

“But I’m sure you’re sad he’s dead, since you liked him so much,” Dean murmured, looking at the ground but not Dan’s body.

Cas inched closer to Dean before he shyly said, “Dean, I only kissed him because I was pretending it was you kissing me.”

Dean felt his entire body heat up with hope and desire, he shifted closer as well and replied, “So, does that mean...that you like me?”

“Yes, Dean, I believe that is what that implies,” Cas’ lips twitched into a small smile. “I am very much in love with you.” The admiration clearly shown in Cas’ shining eyes. Those eyes then looked down at Dean’s lips and he slowly moved to close the distance between them.

“You..um….you...what? Uhhh I….” Dean stammered in complete disbelief as he moved away from Cas’ lips.

Cas sighed in frustration but he was still smiling as he replied, “I love you, Dean. It is a fact. The Earth revolves around the sun, grass is green, and the sky is blue. And I am in love with you.”

Dean closed his eyes as he tried to control his breathing, “Okay.” He opened his eyes and then smirked, “But you have to wash your mouth before you kiss me.”


End file.
